Montoro
History Life in Kirigakure (Past) At a young age, Montoro stood out as a prodigy — his talents, knowledge, and determination were considered by his sensei a sight seen once in a generation. According to his team mates, Montoro had always been twisted, even back when he was a child. His sadistic attitude was presumably due to the death of his parents, which led him to study kinjutsu and eventually becoming obsessed with learning all ninjutsu. It was theorized that he went down this path in an attempt to forget his painful memories. His sensei in particular had very high hopes for him. After becoming the the village elder, Montoro's sensei hoped that one day Montoro would succeed the current Mizukage. While Montoro's ambitions did include becoming the Mizukage, his eyes were set upon goals quite alien to the ideals traditionally associated with the title and emphatically embraced by his teacher. His sensei knew that "a shinobi's true strength will manifest when protecting something important", and the Mizukage's role is to love and protect the people of the village. For Montoro, however, Mizukage was nothing more than a potential conquest on the way to what truly interested him: power. His sensei had hoped to make his student see the error of his ways, but as more time passed, it became evident that Montoro was a lost cause. When his sensei finally assisted in electing the new Mizukage his choice was the present Yondaime Mizukage, over Montoro as the successor. Realizing that he had hit a dead end in his quest to become the ultimate being and therefore had nothing to gain from staying in Mizukage, Montoro began to be less discreet with his actions. Over the years, he had been kidnapping his fellow Mist shinobi and used them as human guinea pigs. He experimented on them to develop techniques that would grant him immortality, as he had already decided that he would settle for no less than to learn all jutsu in the world (a task that would take much more than one human lifetime). When the many disappearances were finally traced to Montoro, his sensei knew that it was his duty to kill him. At the time however, he was unable to bring himself to kill his prized student for whom he had such high hopes. Montoro was then positioned within a small military division dubbed the Vanguard of Le Fleur of which was composed of 12 members. It was there he met Marwolaeth, his generic brother who had been raised by the Mizukage to be the group's tactical administrator. The two soon discovered their mutual parentage through a DNA analysis and remained close since until the group's eventual disbandment several years following Montoro's original recruitment. For some odd reason Marwolaeth vanished, and thus the latter began to develop an increasing hatred for his village for concealing the identity of a family member. The Akatsuki Montoro eventually defected from the village and joined the elite criminal organization of Akatsuki. His former team-mates, tried to convince him to reconsider, but to no avail; after killing the one who had been his best friend until that turning point, Montoro awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. Although the role Montoro played in Akatsuki is unclear, it is known that he was partnered with Sasori prior to his defection (the two apparently had great respect for each other when they were partners; Sasori also claimed that he and Montoro did a lot of good deeds when they were together in the organization). He experimented on the DNA of his other comrades and did so on himself, granting him and the others access to Kekkei Genkai they usually would not have been able to. He has finally developed a new elemental combination, referred to as a kekkei tōta, which is an advanced kekkei genkai requiring the collaboration of three different chakra affinities. He has also escaped the boundaries of Kirigakure through an underground tunnel-way of which he had constructed, which as of yet has not been sealed by the village's residents. He has also implanted the Shodaime Hokage's DNA into himself, granting him access to Wood Release, however his use of it is in its earl stages of development. Genesis It is confirmed that Montoro remained affiliated with the founder of the stub organization following its disbandment, and has become a member of the latter's personal guard unit. It is confirmed that he however, is deceased. The reasons leading to his death remain a mystery. Personality Montoro's various human experiments took place so as to serve two purposes, most prominent of which was his desire to learn every jutsu in the world. He was often seen as "twisted" by a large number of people, including his team mates. It was speculated that this was due to the fact that both of his parents died when he was at a very young age, and flashbacks shown during his battle with his comrades spoke to this effect. Perhaps he wanted to see his parents, or as a means of avenging their deaths. He experimented on others to see what kind of modifications the human body could endure and to otherwise harness a subject's unique abilities for himself. Once accomplishing this goal, Montoro had hoped to be worthy of the title of "ultimate being". He later perished due to some unknown cause, his corpse remaining situated in some part of the organization's hideout. Appearance As a child Montoro bore lime-colored eyes and messy golden hair. As he aged his hair grew slightly longer, and as a member of Kirigakure's Vanguard of Le Fleur was donned in a black suit with golden shoulder-pads and a red cape. 's Vanguard of Le Fleur]] Montoro is garbed with the Akatsuki uniform comprised of a black cloak bearing red clouds, a bamboo hat (kasa) and on his right index finger is his Akatsuki ring, which bears the kanji for Blue or Green (青, ao). He wears black nail polish on his fingers and toes. Casually he wears a grey robe over a white kimono torso and golden-laced black flares, however the entire attire is foreign to most, and is hence quite difficult to explain in detail. In contrast with the appearance he bore some number of years ago, Montoro has red eyes and hair as opposed to the lime and blonde alternatives, possibly due to the alteration of his DNA. Abilities As a member of the S-rank criminal organization Akatsuki, Montoro is an extraordinarily powerful ninja. His powers, which can almost be considered Kage-level. At some point during his partnership with Sasori, he learned how to manipulate chakra strings, as well as use them to control others like puppets. He has also been gifted with a Curse Seal, although how and when remains unknown. Ninjutsu Wishing to obtain all of the jutsu in the world, Montoro has a vast arsenal of techniques at his disposal, ranging from simple offensive ones, which nonetheless become deadly when performed by him, to higher ranking, more complicate ones. One of the few techniques he has been seen using is the Earth Release Shadow Clone, which creates a copy of himself out of mud that can attack on his behalf. He is also able to utilize Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, through which he can level a wide area with a powerful gust of wind. If need be, he can also place a Five Elements Seal on an opponent, sealing off their access to chakra and thus rendering them useless in battle. Sharingan Although his parents are deceased, it can be presumed one or both were of Uchiha lineage. It is unknown when Montoro first activated his Sharingan, although there are speculations that it was awakened during the time following his parent's deaths. He is presently in possession of a Sharingan bearing three-tomoe. When active Montoro is able to see the chakra flow of his predecessors, as well as sense any disturbance possibly caused by a genjutsu. He is also able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to himself. However, even though he may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, his body may not have time to react depending on the speed of the attack. As of late the appearance of his casual Sharingan is that of a red surface with black slits. This appearance is retained throughout his various other transformations. Mangekyō Sharingan Awakened when he killed his best friend, a former team member, Montoro has gained access to powerful techniques including Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. Stats Trivia * Montoro shares his blood type with his former team-mates. * Montoro's casual theme is Night in the Dark Dream by Yoko Shimomura. * Montoro's battle theme is Dark Impulse by Yoko Shimomura. * Montoro's casual appearance resembles Kingdom Hearts 2's Roxas, whereas his other forms are that of Rosario + Vampire's Tsukune when under various influences. * Much of Montoro's personality is based off of the character Orochimaru. * According to the Naruto databook: ** Montoro's hobby is creating jutsu. ** Montoro wishes to fight those with jutsu that can be used in the future. ** Montoro's favourite food are eggs, while his least favourites are anything cold. ** Montoro has completed 1,468 official missions in total: 16 D-rank, 332 C-rank, 521 B-rank, 491 A-rank, 108 S-rank. ** Montoro's favourite words are "progress" and "future". Category:Male